1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pole device to be installed at the front or rear part of a vehicle body.
2. Description of Relevant Art
The corner pole of vehicle generally is utilized to prospect from inside of vehicle the position of a corner part of the vehicle body, such as in a garaging or parking operation or when travelling with a low speed along a curved and/or narrow road which may be fenced or walled up at both sides. If the vehicle speed is high, however, the pole is let to go against strong wind pressures, with an increased aerodynamic resistance to the vehicle body and an ear catching sound produced as it clears its way through the air. To solve such a problem there has been proposed by the present applicant himself a corner pole device having a corner pole telescopically expandable and contractible to be housed in a corner part of vehicle body, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laying-Open Gazette No. 61-3137, published Jan. 10, 1986. In the corner pole device disclosed in the Gazette, the corner pole is driven into a telescopic action by a remote control operation using a manual swich, to take an expanded position visible of full contour and a housed position where it is almost fully hidden in the corner part of vehicle body. The corner pole device is advantageous, exemplarily in that the corner pole is permitted to be contracted into the housed position with a remote control operation by the driver, so that the aerodynamic resistance to vehicle body is decreased and the production of wind tearing sound is prevented, when the vehicle travels with a high speed.
In the corner pole device, however, the manual switch for remote control of corner pole is installed inside the passenger room, to be operated by the driver. Such a corner pole device may be more advantageous if it has an automatically controllable corner pole in conjunction with the driver's operation such as of a steering wheel and/or lamp turning lever.
The present invention has been achieved to effectively substantiate such a desirable conception on the basis of a conventional corner pole device for vehicles.